Screams of Heir Stay Unheard
Scream, thee might, but thou will die For my power gluttens for more Scream thy heir, be unheard The dark enjoys the cruel sound Watch me tear into thy flesh Know the wounds of mortals, fresh Scream, thy heir, be unheard Let your mother find you scathed. The dark grinned, as he bit into the flesh of the delicious young man. This was an unselfish young lad, even if a bit too naiive. No matter, he was enjoying the screams of terror and pain. He was sure to enjoy the scream of his mother when she realized. *** This started when my little sister lost her barbie doll. The first two days she would look everywhere, searching for the dumb doll. She would look under the sofa, she would look under the chairs, under the table, behind the TV, in the closets, in the stairs cupboard. On the third day she began walking around yelling her doll's name - “Julia! Julia!?” The next thing I knew, I was telling her to stop. She was walking behind me, yelling the name over and over, and I turned around and grabbed her by her pigtails. “Ouch!” she yelped, turning to face me, her face scrunched up in pain. “Stop that stupid shit already, Lily. The doll won't answer and you know it! Go away and play with your other stupid toys! You're in the way!” I snapped rudely in her face. Then, letting go of her hair, I turned back to my studying. I willed myself not care about her hurt look, or the silent sad tears that rolled down her chubby cheeks. I did not turn around and say sorry as my five-year old sister shuffled out of the kitchen. Turning my feelings off, telling myself she needed to learn a lesson, I returned to my studying. Or at least, I really tried. My guilt kept swallowing me whole, munching, gnarling my hair, face, body and brain. Finally, I could take it no longer. Shaking the b****rd off, I left my notes at the table and stood up. *** “Lily! Lily!” I yelled. Damn, I could find no trace of her. I looked in the living room, in the bathrooms, in the attic, in other words, almost everywhere! I yelled sorry to her, and I asked her to forgive me for being such a jerk, but I could find no trace of her anywhere. “Lily! LILY!” I hollered. I really didn't want to do this, but I would not be able to find her in the basement, I was going to call Mum and Dad. They were away on a three day vacation – wanting to have some 'personal time.' I was beginning to kinda panic, my feeling of dread increasing ten-fold. Where could she have hidden? Was she even in the house? I quickly ran to the door leading to the basement. Mum had specifically told us NOT to enter the basement, at any costs. I took in the view – the door was open, leading down to the abyss of dark stairs. Gulping, I pushed down my kiddy fears, and ran down the stairs, yelling Lily's name over and over again. I turned on the lights as soon as got to the bottom, looking around the room. I jogged over to the laundry machines, pushing them away from the wall. I even looked inside them. I searched the whole basement floor, finding nothing. “Lily?” I hopelessly asked one last time. And then I heard a shuffle. I looked around. I heard a more pronounced shuffle. Now I was creeped out. “Who's there?” I stupidly asked, as if someone was going to answer. I heard a scrape, then I heard more shuffling. My heart went to my throat. I was afraid to turn around. Suddenly, the lights went out. I screamed like a goddamned girl, turning around, my eyes straining to see anything in the dark. Someone grabbed my shirt, and I froze, every cell in my body screaming, but my body not moving. “Brother?” asked Lily. All my fears splashed down like water, and I grabbed her and hugged her. “I thought something happened to you, Lily! Don't you ever do something like this again!” I told her, clutching on to her little body like a drowned man clutches to a straw. “What are you talking about, brother?” asked she. I didn't answer, but instead picked her up and went back to the stairs turning on the lights. Lily...Was no longer there. “Lily?” I asked the air, my voice trembling. I could still feel her sitting in my arms. I felt a whoosh against my neck, as if someone was speaking. I did not hear anything. My hand trembling, I turned off the lights again. “Why were you calling my name so much brother? Why did you run into my room so panicked?” I blinked, once, and suddenly before my eyes, there was Lily's room. She was sitting in my arms holding the barbie doll she had lost three days ago. I stared at Lily with big eyes. I simply felt them bulge, my heart doing triple somersaults. Her eyes looked questioningly at me. No, impossible. There was no way I could have imagined this. No f****ng way. I swallowed heavily. I stumbled across a prayer in my mind, and quickly recited it in my head. *** There was a high pitched wail, as I awoke. I sat up, and I saw that I was in a room of blank space. Nothing was around me, except infinity. My lips began to tremble uncontrollably – I felt them twitching. The wail became louder. I jumped up to my feet. I wanted to call for Lily, the only thing that was on my mind, but my voice stuck in my throat like a rock. I looked around myself, frantic, hearing the wailing come closer and closer, until it was screaming in my ear, and all I could do was freeze in terror like a rabbit before a hound. “Your mother forgot to pay back the debt.” whispered something in my other ear, a voice so soft it was like silk. “Shall you be the payment, instead of the little child?” I finally found my voice. "W-w-what c-child?” I whispered. The voice trailed it's invisible hand over my nose, brow, hair. I shuddered. “The child you refer to as... Lily. Shall you be payment instead of her?” What was this? My mind whirled. It was like a story out of a horror movie. Instead that when the main character chose a choice, he was saved, and the story continued. Maybe...? “Y-yeah, take me instead of h-her." *** I saw a miracle. A dozen colors flashed before my eyes, my grandmother rocking me on a chair, telling me the story of little red riding hood. Then my grandpa took me out fishing. My Mum took us on a big hiking trip. I was at my grandma's funeral. Grandpa was telling me he missed grandma. Dad told us the horrible news that he committed suicide by jumping out of the window. I fought with my friends. Then I was looking out the window of the school bus. Next I was passing notes to the girl I liked. I was buying a game. Mum was going around with a big belly, bragging to everyone that it would be a girl. I was worried sick when they rode away to the hospital. I greeted Lily with a kiss on her sweaty forehead. Memories flashed one after another, blinding me with their intensity, as if trying to burn themselves into my eyelids. I drew a shuddering gasp. The memories came to a halt the moment I ran up to the basement door. I felt something slice into me, painful, sharp. I remember a scream being ripped out of my throat. Then. Nothing. *** The parents of Quincy came home the next day. They found their home untouched, but there was an aura of danger and death around and in it. The mother – Isabell Toker, went up the stairs to check upon her children. Lily was fast asleep in her bed, but Quincy was nowhere to be found. She went back downstairs, and saw homework notes littered on the table. Where was Quincy? She went around the house, and found nothing. A feeling of cold dread entered her stomach. What if...? The basement door was open. Hysterical, Isabell ran down the stairs and turned on the lights. In the middle of the room sat a disproportional monster, it's fangs glistening with fresh blood, it's hands long and it's fingers thin and red. It was crouched over a bloody form of a body. It was Quincy. His face was eaten out, and his neck was torn. He was lying, limp, in the hands of the monster. The monster grinned at Isabell. “I told you, silly human.” “The dark is always here.” “And I have taken my payment for allowing you to live here.” Isabell screamed. Her husband came running, founding her in the basement holding a limp form of Quincy. He ran back upstairs to call 911. When he ran back downstairs, he saw his wife covered with blood, but no sight of Quincy. *** A month later, the family put the house up for closure, and migrated to a different country. *** Dark smiled. It was time to hunt for another delicious male from a powerful family. Note From Author: -all my OC characters look at me- "I can't believe you just did that! WHY!?" -staring guiltily at the TV screen- "Because...Halloween." *** Anyway, this is my one-shot for King's October contest. I know, it's very different from what I usually write. Kind of shallow, does not contain as much information as my stories usually do. But... I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! :) -DraculaFan Category:T Rated Story Category:DraculaFan Category:Horror Category:Death Category:Monsters